roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossfire
Personality Good, evil, complicated, none of it really matters. In the end, all of them will be judged. After all, holy fire doesn't discriminate. Backstory The world is strange. People are strange. They have strange abilities called quirks, superpowers that allow regular people to do irregular things. Most of them are gifted, able to move at speeds unseeable to the naked eye, to lift incredibly heavy objects with ease, or become unnaturally durable. These people go on to do great things in life. They become heroes. Men and women with quirks they use to the benefit of all. Celebrated by all, rewarded for their services. And then you have those that aren't so lucky. The bottom feeders of society. Those given quirks that make them… unappealing to most. Rather society admits it or not, they discriminate from quirk to quirk. Your position in life depends on your quirk. Oh, how many have been thrown into the realm of villainy due to being discriminated against because of their quirks? For how they looked? For something they have no control over? Far too damned many. And he was no different. Cast aside from all he thought he loved, like trash. He was, however, eventually taken in off the streets. A man… kind, old, of a similar breed. He took him into his sanctuary. A holy church of Christ. There, the elden man taught the outcast so many things. His religion, history of the world around them, math, reading, everything the boy would ever need to know. And then he was killed. It seemed as soon as he was found, the boy was lost once again. Worst thing is, the man didn't even die a meaningful death. It was a random chance of fate. A man, not even using his quirk, took away the life of his mentor. The exact circumstances, the boy doesn't know. All he knew, is that it was a bullet that ripped through the man's heart. A bullet. A weapon. A weapon that does nothing but harm, and kill. …. Indiscriminately… A bullet doesn't pick and choose who it's fired at. No, it's made to harm others. It doesn't matter who they are, a bullet will do its job. This world took all he use loved because it discriminated against him. But then it took all he currently loved indiscriminately? It didn’t make any sense. He was a good kid, wasn’t he? His mentor was a good man, wasn’t he? Then why did this world feel the need to do this? Shouldn’t the good have been treated well, while the bad rotted? Why was the world so indifferent to those that were hurt? Unless… that’s the point of it all. If you feel for one, then doesn’t it make sense that you feel for another? And another? What if that was why the world didn’t care about who or what got hurt. Maybe that’s why it allowed for bad things to happen to good people. Because it would just be easier that way… Easier to be indifferent. And as the boy came to this realization, he felt… completed. Whole. If the world was indifferent, why shouldn’t he be? Why should he care? So he wasn’t going to. With a fire in his eyes, the boy knew what he was meant to do. Why God placed him there, and why that same God did what he did. To teach the boy this specific lesson. So that he, may teach this lesson onto others. The world would be indifferent to taking away the lives of others, and shall he. He would prove to the world, that neither life or death discriminated against good or evil. Against power or weakness. The young or the old. The saints and the sinners. Oh, especially the saints and the sinners. Cause in end, no one is safe. Resources Owns an abandoned Church building. Equipment and Weaponry A 20ft long chain with a hook at the end. Specialisations Boxing techniques Quirk Type Mutation Touched By Heavenly Fire. Eternally burning, eternally a victim to his own power. Colwyn is forever consumed in the flames of his own making. Unable to turn them off, and even if he did, he wouldn’t know if he would even be alive afterwards. For the flames had permanently burned away his skin, his muscle, his blood, and even his organs. Now, he stands as a walking, talking, skeleton. Covered in a mysterious life giving blue flame. He is in unending pain, however, after so long, one gets use to it. While he can't turn off these flames, he can however control their heat. A minimum 10° C, all the way to 800° C. In addition to that, they also make him resistant to fire and extremely cold weathers. These flames however, while giving him great pain, also give him great abilities. As he is only a skeleton, he has no blood to bleed out from. Poison is also ineffective. He does not eat, nor drink. For all intents and purposes, he is, dead. And yet, these are only effect of his quirk. He only has one active ability from these flames. Flame Field: A small field of fire appears under his feet, spanning a radius of 4 feet, and diameter or 8 feet in total. He has a small manipulation over this flame, able to make small amounts of it blow off the ground to cover somewhere around him. However, this flame is still limited to 4 feet away from him, and he can only have two small flames up at a time. Weakness While he does have many advantages due to him being only bones, this serves the disadvantage of him being more fragile than the regular person. After all, he doesn’t have the muscle to protect his bones. His fire also has the rather obvious weakness against water. However, only quirk water can really damage him, while normal water just annoys him and is able to negate his attacks. Category:New Age OC Category:OC Villains Category:All Characters Category:Villains